cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu
|demonym = Disparuean (English), Disparuen/Disparuenne (French) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Cynthia Celeste |govttitle = Chancellor |ruler = Lance Pikachurin |govtoff = Rowan Atkin |offtitle = Executive |govtoff2 = Spencer Fowl |offtitle2 = Legislative |govtoff3 = Judicial Triumvir of Disparu|Judicial]] |national_religion = Judaism ( ) |national_animal = |formation_date = 12 January 2009 |formation_event = Secession |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Bill of Federation |formation_date3 = 14 August 2009 |formation_event3 = Disparu Act |area = 1,811,129.3 km² |population = 15,362,400 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = The Democratic Order |currency = Disparuean Dollar ($) |literacy = 100% |time_zone = -4 |cctld = .dp }} Disparu , officially known as the Federation of Disparu (French: Fédération du Disparu), is a neutral nation located in . Disparu's capital is Jubilife, and its largest city is Eterna. Disparu is a member nation of The Democratic Order. Disparu is bordered by Bohovia and the to the west, New England and Tahoe to the south, and the Arctic Ocean to the north, and the to the east. Disparu has an approximate population of 15,362,400 people, and has an area of 1,811,129.3 km². Disparu is a federation composed of four provinces; Coronet, Almia, Labrador and the Northern Frontier. Overview at Jubilife.]] Disparu is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Disparu work diligently to produce Wine and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Disparu will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Disparu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History :Main article: History of Disparu Quebec Referendum, 2006 On 13 November 2006, eleven years since the that concerned Quebec's independence from , decided to hold another referendum in . Since the winning margin of the "No" side was starting to become smaller compared to the , separatists (who were in the "Yes" side) believed that they will be able to win the next referendum due to the recent tensions between English Canadians and French Canadians. When the rest of Canada heard about the next referendum, campaigns on both sides were instantly launched, convincing Canadians to support their cause. Debates, rallies and attack ads were launched by both sides. On 20 November 2006, one week after separatists announced the referendum, the people of Quebec were presented with the following question: "Acceptez-vous que le Québec devienne souverain, après avoir offert formellement au un nouveau partenariat économique et politique?" The official translation in English was: "Do you agree that Québec should become sovereign after having made a formal offer to Canada for a new economic and political partnership?" When the votes were tallied, sovereignty for Quebec was rejected by voters by a small margin of 0.58%. Separatists who were expecting their side to win realized that they also needed the support of English Canadians within Quebec in order to win the referendum. They created the Disparu Committee, composed of prominent English and French Canadians, in order to find what was missing on their side (hence the name, "disparu" is French for "missing"). The Committee launched several campaigns all over Quebec in order to gain the support and sympathy of all Quebeckers. Meanwhile, other Canadian provinces were also launching their own sovereignty referendums, with Alberta being the first, which means that the Committee's work in Quebec was not detected by the rest of Canada. The Committee managed to gain the support of English and French Canadians, due to the Committee's diverse members, and the example they showed by working together. Canadian Crisis Meanwhile, the rest of Canada was starting to break apart due to every single province launching its own sovereignty referendum. Most provinces were starting to secede from Canada and were beginning to form their own nations, or were joining other nations. The was unable to secure the nation since its soldiers, along with its military equipment, were defecting from Canada in order to join their new nation's Armed Forces. Military aircraft were bombing key cities throughout Canada and cruise missiles were being launched by everyone in an attempt to gain control. Canada's capital, , was eventually destroyed and the was forced to move the capital to Ferinh (now known as Eterna), a city located in the in Quebec. Cruise missiles and enemy aircraft began to target the new capital, and several civilians were killed or injured as a result. Many people were forced to serve the Canadian Forces as soldiers, pilots or sailors due to the staff shortage. The Committee used these events in order to gain more popularity, support and sympathy from Quebec. During the Crisis, the areas near the borders of Quebec were severely damaged by bombs, shells and explosions, and thousands of people who lived in these areas were either killed or injured. Quebec Referendum, 2009 On 5 January 2009, the Committee finally decided that they have enough support from both English and French Canadians in order to secede from Canada, so they decided to launch another sovereignty referendum. The Committee presented the people of Quebec with the following question: "Acceptez-vous que le Québec devienne souverain?" The official English translation was: "Do you agree that Québec should become sovereign?" The question was also translated into the Aboriginal languages of Quebec. Since Canada was busy with the Crisis, the "No" side didn't have time to launch speeches, campaigns, rallies and debates, instead they launched attack ads criticizing the members of the Committee. Meanwhile, the Committee (who was on the "Yes" side), along with separatists, gained a lot of support from the people of Quebec, due to their work during the Crisis. One week later, on 12 January 2009, sovereignty was accepted by the people of Quebec by a wide winning margin of 32%. Quebec officially seceded from Canada the next day. Since the capital and Government of Canada was on Quebec at that time, the people stormed into the Parliament and kicked out every single person who was in the Canadian Government, along with Canadian loyalists. They were put into a ship in the and were shipped to Ottawa. The Committee Even though Quebec was already independent, a lot of work was still needed. The Disparu Committee began to work on the new nation's constitution, structure and government. While this was being done, the Disparu Committee temporarily acted as the new nation's Government until a formal Government could be formed. Due to the Committee's significant contribution to the creation of the new nation, the people decided to name the new nation Disparu, after the Committee that created it. The Committee eventually finished working on the constitution and Government, and unveiled their work to the public. The new system was a hybrid between a constitutional monarchy and a federal parliamentary democracy. The Committee eventually disbanded before the first elections in Disparu in order to form separate political parties. The three main political parties that form were the Democratic Party, the Empire Party and the Green Party. Dawn of Disparu On 25 February 2009, the first general elections of Disparu was held throughout the nation. The Democratic Party gained the most seats in the Commons, which mean that their candidate for Chancellor, Lance Pikachurin, automatically became the nation's first Chancellor. The next day, on 26 February 2009, Pikachurin officially announced the creation of Disparu from the then-Parliament building in Eterna. Disparuean citizens celebrated on the streets that day, proud that they were finally an independent nation. Even though Disparu was officially created at that day, it was not recognized by the nations of Planet Bob. In order to gain more recognition, the newly-formed Government of Disparu sent messages to different alliances, inquiring about membership in their alliance. When the alliances replied back, Disparu picked the alliance they liked the most, The Democratic Order, due to it's policy of neutrality. On 27 February 2009, Disparu entered the Order as a provisional member. Disparu eventually became an official full member on 9 March 2009, after TDO inspectors found that the nation was eligible for full entry, then became a member of the Order's Low Senate on 23 May 2009. Expansion Disparu literally expanded overnight after signing a technology deal with The Democratic Order. The money earned helped to improve infrastructure, expand the nation's borders and buy improvements such as harbors, foreign ministries, stadiums, factories, and banks. Disparu also expanded economically, thanks to The Democratic Order's help, by setting up trade agreements with nations such as Dendodgia. Due to the new resources available, Disparu was able to earn bonus resources such as automobiles. The Democratic Order also helped Disparu grow by sending $6.2 million in aid, teaching the Chancellor on how to make Disparu prosper, tech deals and trade agreements with nations in the Aqua sphere. Admission of Labrador On 25 March 2009, Labrador seceded from based in Eterna. It is regulated by the ESE Group, partially owned by the Government of Disparu. The opening of the stock exchange increased Disparuean citizens' income by $10. On 19 August 2009, the Ministry of Health, along with the Ministry of Finance, unveiled Disparu's Retirement Security System, a Federal Government-owned program that would help the aging citizens of Disparu. The implementation of the system caused taxes to increase from 28% to 30%. Education Education is number one on the Government of Disparu's priority list. The Government of Disparu has built several schools in Disparu in order to increase the nation's literacy rate. Disparu's public school system, which is headed by the Ministry of Education, is one of the best of its kind in Planet Bob. The City of Eterna alone has five school boards, and around four thousand elementary schools and one thousand secondary schools. Private schools also exist, but these are not supported by the Government and are only used by rich families. The Government also built several universities in Disparu. Unlike schools, people in universities have to pay for a tuition fee and purchase their own books and notebooks, even though these universities are publicly funded. Two of Disparu's most prominent universities are the University of Eterna and the . One of the Government's goals in education is to make schools more advanced in technology. Thanks to the local supply of microchips, and a high technology level, the Government can afford to buy more , which help increase Disparu's literacy rate. University students are now using , and s as their materials, instead of and . By doing this, Disparuean universities are becoming more environment-friendly. Most of the elementary and secondary schools are equipped with computers and laptops from the Government, but students still use traditional materials such as books along with the computers. Recent advancements in technology has given a gigantic boost to Disparu's literacy rate. Transportation After the Canadian Crisis and the creation of Disparu, the first improvement the Government bought was a harbor in Canalave. Building a harbor allowed more goods to be exported and imported to and from Disparu. The harbor allowed Disparu to trade with more nations, and to receive more exported resources, such as rubber. The Ministry of Development, along with the Ministry of Infrastructure and the Ministry of Internal Affairs, are planning on building an inter-provincial road system that will connect all of the provinces, even the Maritimes. This system will allow goods, services, and people to travel faster and more efficiently to other places. Health Disparu is renowned for it's excellent health care system. The Government of Disparu has given the Ministry of Health more funding in order to build more clinics and hospitals throughout Disparu. These health improvements allow citizens to get immediate help when they are inflicted by an . These improvements decreased Disparu's , since more people are receiving immediate attention from a when they get a life-threatening disease. These improvements also increased Disparu's population, since human births are now supervised by a doctor and all newborns receive excellent health care. The Ministry of Health is planning on introducing a Universal Health Care system that will enable the residents of Disparu to receive health care at little or no cost. The Ministry is also planning on building a national research lab that will discover new and , and find cures and for known and unknown illnesses. Industrial The Government of Disparu has built several factories throughout Disparu in order to reduce infrastructure cost and upkeep, and to reduce Disparu's . According to the Ministry of Development, building these factories is like "killing three birds with one stone". The Government of Disparu also encourages local and international companies to set up factories within Disparu, although the Government encourages local businesses more. These factories decrease Disparu's unemployment rate, and also increases citizens' average income. There are currently four major manufacturing companies within Disparu; aeroTech ( and ), RADware (military), DenDodge (automobiles) and Fuego Steelworks (steel, asphalt, and construction equipment). The company McHortons also has a chain of factories throughout Disparu, dedicated to processing . These companies manufacture most of Disparu's manufactured resources. Due to Disparu's strict laws on welfare and unemployment, there are at least five work camps throughout Disparu; located in all four provinces. These work camps serve as a temporary job for unemployed Disparueans until they manage to find a new job. Conditions in these camps are actually good, and workers are treated nicely and fairly. Unemployed Disparueans are spend time in these camps for three months before returning home. Recreational The Government also built recreational improvements, such as stadiums, in order to make Disparu's residents happier and entertained. The five most important stadiums in Disparu are the Olympic Stadium (Eterna), aeroDome (Eterna), Nova Centre (Jubilife), ExpoStadium (Canalave) and the Croagunk Stadium (Pastoria). Only one of these stadiums is owned by the Government, which is the Olympic Stadium in Eterna. Foreign Affairs :Main article: Foreign relations of Disparu The Global Information Centre, located in Eterna, was the second improvement the Government of Disparu constructed. The Centre helps the flow of foreign aid in and out of Disparu. The Centre also serves as The Democratic Order's in Disparu. The building used to house the embassies of other nations and alliances, however they were moved to a new location in Jubilife when the building was renovated. The Centre for Foreign Affairs in Jubilife also helps the flow of foreign aid and information, and it also increases the Government's . The Centre coordinates its work with the Global Information Centre in Eterna. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has also established Disparuean embassies in different nations, such as Reine Wald and Eagleia. There has been talks of setting up a foreign air base for The Democratic Order in Disparu, though the Government says that it isn't one of their priorities. Local Security The Eterna City Hall also provides a lot of funding to local security, and it is also high on the priority list. In order to increase security, the Government has recently built police headquarters in several cities throughout Disparu. Eterna alone has five police headquarters, along with several police branches. These improvements make an impact to crime rates, and makes the residents of Eterna safer, happier, and more secure. Military Since the Government is focused on Disparu's economy, the Disparuean Forces usually has the smallest budget, compared to other government agencies and ministries. Most of the budget is used for soldiers, tanks and aircraft, which means that there is almost no money left for developing military structures. However, the Government of Disparu has recently provided a large amount of money to the Disparuean Intelligence Agency (DIA) in order to construct a centralized headquarters for the DIA. The Government has announced that, after focusing the budget on improving the economy and living conditions, they will begin to provide more funding for the military. There has been talks of expanding Eterna Harbor in order to accommodate the construction and launch of warships. There have also been talks of constructing a missile defense system in order to protect Disparu from incoming missiles, both normal and nuclear. The Ministry of Defense, along with the Ministry of Science and Technology, has announced that they are planning on launching a network of twenty-four satellites in orbit around Planet Bob in order to aid Disparu's military and civilians. There are rumors that the Government of Disparu is planning on constructing a secret base for the DIA, and/or has launched a research project dedicated to making Disparu nuclear-capable. However, these rumors have not been proven by sources. Category:Disparu Category:English-speaking nations Category:French-speaking Nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Good Nation Pages